Triste Leyenda
by Tximeletta
Summary: Tras la batalla contra Nox nuestros héroes han continuado con sus vidas, sin embargo, todo resulta ser especialmente difícil para Evangelyne. ¿Conseguirá dejar de lado esa tristeza que se apodera de ella cada día? Aviso: Spoiler para quien no haya visto la primera temporada de Wakfu entera.


**Triste Leyenda**

Desde aquel trágico día mi vida cambió para siempre. Aún me culpo a mi misma por no haber aprovechado cada momento a su lado cuando tuve ocasión. Sus atolondradas ideas y su estúpida manía de poner en peligro su propia vida para ayudar a los demás me acosaba cada noche. Quizás, aquel día habría sido mejor que yo también entrara en la leyenda junto a él.

-¡Evangelyne!- escuché una voz gritona que me transmitía todo su enfado. En estas últimas semanas la princesa Sadida había estado demasiado pendiente de mí, tanto que me asfixia. Y tenía la sensación de que aquella mañana no iba a ser muy diferente a las anteriores. -¡Evangelyne! ¡Despierta de una vez!- siguió gritando al tiempo que entraba en mi habitación.

A pesar de que a aquellas alturas ya debía estar acostumbrada, pude ver el asombro en su cara cuando vio todas mis cosas tiradas por el suelo. Si había cosas que la hacían enfurecer, una de ellas era el desorden.

-Eva…- se acercó hasta donde yo estaba, esta vez con un tono muy bajo, tanto, que se quedó en un simple susurro. –No puedes seguir así- me dijo abrazándome con cuidado. Estaba segura de que se había dado cuenta de mi horrible aspecto nada más entrar por la puerta. Incluso era posible que hubiera sido testigo de mis pesadillas aquella noche también.

-Y-yo no…- intenté hablar pero las palabras se me atragantaban y no conseguía decir todo lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza.

-Venga, vamos a prepararte- me arrastró con ella fuera de la cama y me ayudó a vestirme, incluso me puso algo de maquillaje extraído de flores silvestres para tapar mi cara hinchada. –espero que no le cuentes esto a nadie, deberías ser tú la que venga a prepararme a mi- intentó reprocharme sin éxito.

Cuando bajamos las escaleras me sorprendió bastante encontrarme con mis compañeros, por la cara que puso Amalia parecía ser cosa suya que estuvieran frente a mí. Inmediatamente Yugo y Adamai me envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo mientras que Ruel se acercó después para acariciarme la cabeza con cariño.

-¡Eva! Cuanto tiempo sin verte. ¡La hermandad del Tofu te echa de menos!- comentó Yugo con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar sus nervios. En parte, comprendía que estuvieran preocupados por mí, ya que tras lo sucedido me encerré en mi habitación sin querer ver a nadie hasta aquella mañana en la que Amalia me había forzado a salir de nuevo.

-La hermandad del Tofu, ¿eh?...- volví a repetir entre suspiros mientras bajaba la mirada apartándola de todos ellos. Parecieron darse cuenta de inmediato de cuáles eran los pensamientos fugaces que recorrían mi mente porque no tardaron ni dos segundos en cambiar de tema al tiempo que me empujaban hasta el comedor.

Valiéndome de toda mi fuerza de voluntad hice el esfuerzo de comer algo para no preocuparlos y retomar fuerzas. Ellos nos pusieron al corriente de todo lo que habían hecho durante aquellos días oscuros, días que para mi carecían de color. Yugo y Adamai habían vuelto a Emelka para pasar unos días allí y pensar en lo que harían con el Selacubo, aunque este había permanecido en el Reino Sadida al cuidado del rey. Ruel, sin embargo, junto a su nuevo y pequeño compañero buscador de tesoros, no había dudado en fiarse de su olfato para buscar suculentos cofres repletos de Kamas.

Amalia se había tenido que hacer cargo de muchas responsabilidades desde que evitamos la catástrofe de Nox, sobre todo para regresar de nuevo a la normalidad el reino y las zonas afectadas. También les había contado que había cuidado de mi cada día, sin embargo, apenas recordaba haber visto su rostro en todos esos días. Solo recordaba un montón de palabras sin sentido y portazos continuos a diferentes horas del día.

Quizás tuviera razón, me volveré loca si sigo encerrándome en mi misma envuelta en todos estos sentimientos negativos. Pero la impotencia de no haber podido evitar su muerte me perseguía sin descanso. Cada noche, el momento en el que la luz desaparecía de sus ojos me atormentaba y después, la sensación del calor desapareciendo de su cuerpo musculoso me congelaba. Pero lo que más me dolía era saber que hasta aquel instante no había sido consciente del todo de mis sentimientos hacia él.

Durante nuestros diversos viajes había pasado por alto sus tonterías e intentos de acercarse a mí. Admitía que no me las tomaba en serio, a pesar de que fuera tan insistente. Sus actuaciones precipitadas y poco elaboradas lo hacían parecer idiota pero también era gracias a él que muchas de las veces salíamos victoriosos. Además, nunca dudaba en poner su vida por delante si lo creía necesario. En pocas palabras; era un cabeza de Yopuka y siguió siéndolo hasta su último aliento. A pesar de todo, su ambición por hacer justicia y proteger a toda costa a sus amigos me encantaba. Lo admiraba.

-¿Eva?- las voces a mi alrededor me devolvieron a la realidad mostrándome de nuevo que estaba junto a mis antiguos compañeros de viaje y recordándome que aquel universo que había creado en mi cabeza se alejaba mucho de lo real. Todos ellos tenían el rostro desencajado y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. Me sequé con rapidez las lágrimas con la mano y salí al patio para introducirme en el bosque. Necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba regresar a aquel mundo en el que sus intentos por acercarse a mi me hacían sonreír y su manera tan chapucera de ser caballeroso conmigo me transmitía cariño y calidez. Lo necesitaba a él.

-¡Eva!- gritó Amalia tras de mí. Escuché como la silla soltó un ruido horrible cuando se levantó de golpe, probablemente con intención de seguirme pero Yugo pareció detenerla porque nadie vino tras de mí.

Sentí el viento en mi cara a causa de la velocidad que estaba alcanzando, me ayudaba a limpiar mis lágrimas por el camino. Seguía estando en forma porque no me costó en absoluto subirme a los árboles o continuar con aquella velocidad. Entonces, por primera vez, ante mi observé la estatua que habían colocado en medio del bosque. Era él, no cabía duda.

La estatua de piedra se alzaba imponente en medio de un círculo de árboles y también había un par de bancos de piedra cerca de ella. Las ganas de llorar volvieron a mí pero al mismo tiempo sentí un poco de alivio al haber encontrado el lugar en el que pasaría mucho tiempo a partir de entonces. Allí, extrañamente, me sentía un poco más cerca a él.

Lo observé durante horas repasando cada mínimo detalle de su rostro, temiendo que mis recuerdos de él fueran a desaparecer si apartaba la mirada. Al menos, me mantuve concentrada hasta que el pequeño Yugo tomó asiento a mi lado sobresaltándome.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte- se disculpó de inmediato. Ambos nos quedamos así, estaba segura de que tal y como me pasaba a mí, él también podía sentirse más cercano a Pinpan en aquel lugar. –Adamai, Ruel y yo ayudamos a construir esta estatua junto a los Sadidas- me explicó mirándola fijamente. –Incluso Amalia puso su granito de arena.

-Gracias por construirla- me animé a decir al final. Yugo pareció alegrarse de oírme hablar porque me dedicó una bonita sonrisa.

-Creo que es algo que teníamos que hacer, podría decirse que es una especie de regalo dedicado a Pinpan por su valentía.- contestó con firmeza, estaba totalmente convencido de aquello y de que aquella ofrenda sería totalmente del agrado del Yopuka.

-Estoy segura de que le encantaría, al fin y al cabo, siempre había querido entrar en la leyenda como un fuerte guerrero- continué diciendo sin darme cuenta. -¿crees que su nombre llegará a ser conocido?- pregunté.

-Todos los Sadidas lo conocen, incluso los más pequeños. Aunque no sé si será igual en otros reinos- comentó él. Tras un largo silencio, pareció ocurrírsele una buena idea. –oye, Eva, ¿por qué no hacemos algo para que otros reinos también puedan conocerlo? A Pinpan le encantaría.

-Algo con lo que lo recuerden… -entonces, mi corazón latió de la emoción al poder ver con claridad un nuevo objetivo. –Tengo una idea, Yugo.- me observó con aquellos ojos brillantes, deseoso de poder ayudarme en lo que sea que pudiera animarme. –haremos un libro ilustrado donde recogeremos todas sus aventuras, así, todos podrán conocerlo.

-¡Eso es estupendo! Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, Eva.- se apuntó de inmediato.

Y así fue como a partir de entonces me sumergía durante largas horas en mi pequeño mundo imaginario donde él aún estaba vivo y me acompañaba cuando revivía nuestras aventuras del pasado. Esas aventuras, poco a poco, comenzaban a tomar forma en el cuaderno de páginas blancas que había escogido. La voz irritante de Amalia seguía molestándome usualmente cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo allí pero al menos parecía algo más aliviada al haber conseguido sacarme de mi habitación.

Después de todo, aquello me ayudó a dispersar las pesadillas y a tapar un poco las heridas que me habían dejado huella por su ausencia. Aunque no podía deshacerme de la sensación de que él aún pudiera estar vivo, aquello me ayudaba a estar más cuerda y a sobrellevar el dolor manteniéndome ocupada.

Al fin y al cabo, Sir Tristepin Perceval era un caballero valeroso y fuerte que dio la vida por proteger a quienes quería, y los héroes como él siempre serán una gran leyenda.

* * *

 **Aquí mi primer fic dedicado al universo de Wakfu que tanto adoro. Hace poco que he visto toda la serie animada y debo decir que me encanta. He visto que pese a lo maravillosa que es y lo mucho que se puede extraer de ella, hay pocos fics, y aún son menos los que están en Español. Por eso mismo, estoy dispuesta a escribir unos cuantos en honor a ella.**

 **Está bastante claro quienes son mis personajes preferidos, ¿verdad? esta pareja me encanta pero eso no significa que los demás personajes me gusten menos. Me parecen todos fantásticos y únicos.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado y cualquier comentario será bienvenido. ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
